


Fusing For Love?

by ClaireKat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireKat/pseuds/ClaireKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crystal Gems are preparing for a war they can’t predict, but some of them have advantages that just might tip the scale in their favor. How will the newbies handle this unprecedented knowledge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fusing For Love?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little bit longer than my usual one shots but that’s because I’ve been having an immense amount of feelings about my Gem ships and fusions lately. I also played around with some headcanons I’ve seen about how Pearl was a Homeworld generated mass Gem, so here’s assuming that she’d probably hold at least some of the Homeworld Gem’s views at first. Of course, she doesn’t stay jaded by those lies for long. I guess I’m kinda lucky I finished this after Steven Bomb since now I know Rose and Pearl’s canon fusion??? Enough rambling, I hope you enjoy!

The glittering beams of early morning sun dappled the clouds with swaths of warm, ethereal color. A myriad of sounds echoed across the landscape as an assortment of the animals inhabiting the area began to stir; although the source of their disturbance this morning was not because of the bright light casting across the sky. No, the thing that was disturbing their usually peaceful existence today was the commotion being caused by the small group of Gems that were fully engaged in their training, almost to the point of obsession. Although it was easy to perceive that these beings didn’t have any need to rest or any conceivable physical limits, their deteriorating performance in these training skirmishes started to contradict such a train of thought. While the Gems were able to sustain themselves without food, sleep, or any other type of restoration outside of the natural regeneration triggered by unsustainable injury to their physically projected forms, they could still feel fatigue. The reality of such a burden weighed heavy in their dreary eyes, the decline of their speed and proper reaction times, and even their blatant failures in the techniques of battle that they had been studying, memorizing, and practicing nonstop in preparation for the coming storm. 

“Please, you two know that you don’t have to push yourselves so far, don’t you? We have a couple of months before either side is going to be fully prepared for battle, and considering how talented so many of the Gems that joined our side are, it’s unlikely that the other side will be able to organize and launch a successful offensive efficiently enough to catch us off guard. There’s no need to go to such great lengths—”

“Please, Rose, I’m trying to concentrate!”

“Concentrate? Is that what you call it? Your form is pathetic and your speed is only dwindling by the second,” the large Gem smirked, amused by the gleam of hatred in Pearl’s eyes as she taunted her. “On the battle field, we won’t get any time to wait and restore. We also won’t have any time to be preoccupied by distractions, even if they’re from your commanding officer. Haven’t you learned anything since you joined this rebellion? Has none of it stuck with you?”

Pearl lashed out, clenching her teeth with a noise that made Rose Quartz flinch as she watched the overzealous Gem dive back into the heat of the skirmish with her combat primed opponent. Despite all the effort that Pearl was putting out, there was little that she could do to overcome the raw strength of the Gem that she fought, even with a perfect form and flawless strategy. It made Rose cringe to think that this Pearl, her delicate, precious Pearl might be so jaded by the idea of battle and her own twisted position of protection that she would go far enough to risk her own life. Pearl was going against everything that she had ever been taught, the existence that she had been created to experience, and fighting against it as well as the entirety of the only world that she really knew. While Rose had spent her time analyzing and examining the world that she knew she was willing to give up her life for, Pearl had only spent her time focusing on Rose. Pearl didn’t understand, and certainly wasn’t prepared for the battle that Rose knew she had inadvertently drug the poor Gem into…all she had to do was say the word and Pearl would have forgotten the very essence of herself.

“Both of you, please, don’t you think that you’ve practiced enough for today?”

“It’s not enough! It will never be enough!” Pearl’s voice was shrill and desperate as she dodged another flurry of attacks from her overbearing opponent. Rose realized that if she didn’t step in soon, Pearl was going to be hurt in a way that Rose wasn’t sure she was prepared to see yet. It made her heart and her Gem ache to think of her friends willing putting themselves aside to fight for her…Rose simply wanted to protect this planet, not get her comrades killed. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that asking for any help was the wrong decision. In the end, was the reality of this war she had settled for really something she was going to be able to accept?

“Pearl, please, I’m asking you to st—!”

“ _I’m doing this for you, Rose!”_

A poof. But not a poof from Pearl. Rose Quartz observed Pearl’s frozen pose in shock, only the slender Gem’s stomach moving as she breathed deeply, an aftereffect of her expended effort. Her form remained completely motionless as she took in the sight of the victory that she had just claimed. Her spear remained fixed in the exact spot that she had struck her sparring partner and effectively diminished their form to a puff of sulfuric smoke.

“Wha—what in the—?”

“Pearl, put down your spear. It’s over. I’m ordering you to stand down; you’re done for the day, all of you. You’ve been training all night, you’ve been training nonstop since the enemy forces officially broke from our ranks, since the sides of this battle were decided. I can’t bear to watch the Gems that I care about most spar with each other to the point of something as barbaric as this!”

“Barbaric? You think _I’m_ the one who’s being barbaric? Are you even seeing the same thing that I’m seeing right now, Rose?!”

Rose Quartz lowered her gaze to the two Gems that began to regenerate their physical forms in the place of the one that Pearl had just defeated, the light of their regeneration sparkling in her melancholy eyes. She had known from the start that _this_ was going to be one of the things that her Pearl wasn’t going to be able to conceive or cope with at first. It was going to take some getting used to, but Pearl was flexible, Pearl was strong. If she could grow from a simple attendant to a dedicated knight, Rose knew that there was little Pearl would not accept or at least attempt to understand if Rose gave it her blessing.

“Pearl, please, keep an open mind—”

“A permanent fusion? You’re a _permanent_ fusion? Preposterous, naïve! It’s no wonder you’re such a strong fighter, you’re simply cheating, using this asinine trick to your advantage to overtake your opponent no matter what the rules of the field might be! Do you completely lack any feelings of dignity, or are you secretly aware of the true nature of the debasement that drives you to seek such a frivolous tactic in order to serve Rose in any capacity?”

“Who said that the opponents we’ll be fighting on this battle field will have techniques and tricks that are anything close to fair? How naïve are _you!?_ Do you even listen to yourself when you talk?” The small, red Gem was the one to complete her regeneration first. Pearl recognized the rough and tumble form of one of the Gems she knew to be called Ruby. The other one completed her regeneration as Ruby spoke, and the light blue hue of the curtain of hair that covered whatever abomination she might be hiding beneath indicated to Pearl that this one was a Sapphire.

“Ugh, you’re both so _weak!_ It’s disgusting! And you know it to be true, otherwise you wouldn’t have decided that the only way possible for you to slip by and join the ranks of Rose Quartz’ noble army was to participate in the abominable act of fusion. What sad excuses for Gems! It’s no wonder your technique was completely lacking, you just throw punches and hope that something lands. There is no real power in a fusion, nor is there any real coordination or technique that can be rightfully achieved through exploiting such a cheap tactic! You are _weak_ Gems, you always will be, and the fact that your fusion is strong changes _nothing!_ What right do you have to join Rose’s army under such a guise, simply to hide your shameful, scrawny faces—?”

“Please, please just stop this…” Sapphire’s voice trembled. Her low, scratchy tone indicated just how clearly Pearl had worn her down with her heavy verbal blows. Her insecurities were being hurled at her over and over again, one by one, slowly chipping away at the resolve she had been able to gain only with Ruby’s help and Rose’s support. “Please, you don’t understand, you don’t know what you’re talking about, if you would just let us explain—”

“Say another word and I’ll hurl you into the next dimension!” Ruby spoke up now, a heavy glove enveloping her fist as she stood to face Pearl alone, her tears almost seeming to evaporate in the presence of her flaming eyes. “Call us weak _one more time!_ Say one more bad thing about Sapphire, much less me, and I’ll crack you, I’ll shatter you where you stand!”

“As if you’d be able to. All I’d have to do was flick you on the gem and you’d crumble, dissolve into dust, and be carried away by the pleasant breeze of this Gem forsaken planet. I have to say, the shining pieces of your gem might actually make an improvement to some of the dull scenery I’ve seen dotting this place.”

“ _That’s enough!”_

Every head turned at once to locate the source of the voice that boomed and quivered simultaneously. Tears were flowing from Rose Quartz’ eyes like a waterfall, and in the instant she laid her eyes on her Pearl could practically feel the pain of her Gem cracking. It almost would have been more pleasant had Pearl known that the pain was something physical, something tangible that she could do something to soothe. But there was nothing, there was only the pain that reverberated through her now, that pooled in her heart and struck her every nerve, emanating from within the core of her being. She didn’t know what to do, she didn’t know what to say…she wanted to disappear; or rather she wanted to bow at Rose’s feet and allow her to cut her down with her brilliant sword. Whatever Pearl had done to cause this, to allow Rose to feel such sorrow, such hurt, she knew that only the swiftest retribution by Rose’s hand would even allow her to begin to start healing the own pain that now ripped her apart from within.

“Pearl, don’t say another word about them. Don’t say another bad word towards them, please…please just stop this. We’re supposed to be fighting…no, we’re supposed to be _defending_ this planet. That’s the only plan, the only objective! I don’t want to battle, to have a war, to fight and kill and maim and watch as my comrades, whether they side with me or with the other side, fall all around me. We are _all_ Gems, and we are all important! There is no Gem too small, there is no Gem too insignificant…there is no such thing as a _weak_ Gem!”

“But Rose—”

“Everything you’ve been told about fusion is wrong! Homeworld is wrong, the Gem authorities have always been wrong, have always viewed it in the wrong light!”

“Rose, what are you talking about? I mean, let’s not forget that you _are_ —”

“I renounced such a title before this battle was even fit to begin. Do not pretend to forget.” Rose’s eyes shone with fiery rage now, but Pearl knew that it was not directed entirely at her. She did feel remorse for even bringing it up, but how was she supposed to just forget the role that Rose was born to live, even if she had rejected it wholeheartedly? Such a role was the reason that Pearl had even been appointed to Rose Quartz’ side in the first place…but now was not the time for such retrospection. Pearl nodded her head once, accepting that she had spoken out of turn, knowing that it would only be right to accept whatever punishment Rose saw fit to institute later. The obstinacy with which she was interacting with her liege was unacceptable, and Pearl knew this. But a _fusion?_ Rose had actually asked an abomination like a fusion, and a pleasantly _permanent_ one at that, join their side? No, not only that, had asked such an abomination to fight in the upper ranks, to fight at _her_ side along with Pearl? The absurdity!

“Please then, Rose, explain to me the truth. What has Homeworld had wrong concerning their thoughts about fusion this whole time; how can these Gems not simply be tragic abominations hiding behind the guise of their face saving fusion?”

“It’s not face saving…it’s not just for battling, you don’t even understand the basic concept or fusion! You don’t understand what it means for Gems to truly fuse; I bet you could never participate in a successful fusion yourself! You’re the weak one!”

The Ruby was yelling again, and Pearl watched as the Sapphire at her side stood and placed a comforting, calming hand on her shoulder. Ruby’s shoulder shook, her eyes squeezed shut…Pearl’s words were really striking her to the core. But surely Ruby must have known that this kind of discrimination was only natural, the only response that could be expected coming from a Gem that had been raised and taught under the order of the Gem Homeworld. Every Gem on the planet was told that strength was a Gem’s most important quality, and if you lacked it you had to find any way to build yourself up, or you remained just as worthless and unnecessary as the shattered Gem shards that you would surely be beaten to if you didn’t live up to the expectations of the Gem authority.

Pearl felt the need to apologize, but she wasn’t going to yet…she still hadn’t gotten her answers. She crossed her arms and focused her eyes on Rose, ignoring the mixture of sniveling and comfort that still echoed from the forms of Ruby and Sapphire. They were preparing for a war, paving their way to the battlefield, and Pearl knew that both of these Gems needed to straighten up and grow thicker skins if they were going to serve any real purpose in Rose’s army. Yes, their Gem fusion was undeniably strong, but a strong will was going to be just as important as a strong form when it came down to the final fight.

“Ruby’s right Pearl…you need to reevaluate your thinking.” Pearl kept her gaze smooth as she waited for Rose’s words to continue past the minor yet scathing comment. “The way that Homeworld views Gems, and much less Gem fusion…they don’t value anything. That’s why they’re trying to take over this defenseless planet, why we have to fight against them. Homeworld is ruthless, heartless, cold, and blinded by its leaders own twisted ideas concerning the reality of what it really means to live. All that the Homeworld Gems seem to want to do is conquer, fight, win. They want to spread their tyrannical regime across the cosmos…and they want to utilize every possible avenue that they can in the process. The reason that we’re fighting for this planet is an attempt to stop that, hopefully to quell their bloodlust and ensure that this kind of destructive behavior isn’t able to make a large impact in the lives of those creatures, both unsuspecting and aware.”

Rose drew a deep breath, and Pearl knew that she was trying to reign herself in. It was hard sometimes for Rose, the sympathetic and soft hearted Gem, to break away from her reveries of thought. She was always thinking about others, always attempting to make the most of a situation, to see things from both sides and determine the least painful and most effective option to solving a crisis. That was one of the things that Pearl admired most about her…but now wasn’t the time to think about that. She was still waiting to finally unlock the secret of fusion that everyone here seemed to think her too stubborn or naïve to figure out.

She took secret pleasure in imagining the look on the two small Gem’s faces when she actually turned out to be a master of such a tactic…it wasn’t as if fusion was something that was foreign to Gems. On the contrary, it was a fairly simple process, as far as she had gleaned from all her exposure to it in the armies and training sessions of the knights for the Gem authorities. She had never really found any Gem that was compatible enough with her to pull off a successful fusion, but she had come a long way from then. She knew now that she would be able to form a successful fusion, no matter what it took; if nothing else, she would do it to prove that she was not a weak Gem, but a Gem that Rose could count on to do anything, anything at all. Even something like this.

She shook such self-important thoughts out of her head as Rose began to speak again. “Ruby and Sapphire came to me explaining that they were sick of Homeworld and all of their negative propaganda towards Gem fusion. They came to me as two separate Gems despite the discomfort that both of them feel when they aren’t fused, and they took the time to illustrate their plea to me by both explaining what fusion meant to them, what it’s truly supposed to mean, and then demonstrating such a concept to me. I have to admit, it was a little surprising to me at first, but after seeing them fuse and seeing how well they work together as a fusion, their claims and their bond are justly undeniable.

“Pearl, fusion isn’t just about becoming stronger…it’s really not even _about_ gaining physical strength. Although Ruby and Sapphire _are_ both considerably small Gems, you’d be surprised how much strength both of them have on their own. I find it hard to believe that you would have any easier of a time fighting them if you were fighting them individually, one on one, than the trouble you were having fighting Garnet just now. These Gems _are_ strong, Pearl, and they are just as invested in this cause as we are. But the bond that they share, the relationship that they have is strong enough that it’s easier for them to coexist as a permanent fusion than as two separate Gems. It’s almost as if Garnet is their natural state, and their separate identities make it harder for them to live.”

“How is that even possible? What relationship are you even talking about? Gem fusion is a procedure, a simple technique inherent in every Gem. A bond isn’t necessary, on the contrary I almost believe that something as distracting as emotions would only get in the way of two Gems forming a formidable and battle ready fusion—”

“Then how do you explain us?” Sapphire was the one who spoke up this time, and Pearl bit her lip in an attempt to keep herself from lashing out again or saying something she would regret. “You didn’t even know that we were a fusion until you broke us apart a couple of minutes ago. You never had any issues interacting with us, you never found us pathetic or weak. You said it yourself that we were one of the strongest and most fit Gems to have agreed to fight alongside Rose when it came to picking a side in this debacle.

“Rose Quartz is right—our fusion is usually more stable than even our individual forms. Ruby and I are two halves of the same whole, that’s simply how we see ourselves now, how we process the world around us. And there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that. We found each other through circumstances that made it clear to us that fusion was one of the only ways we could possibly bare living our lives. Following such a realization, we took it upon ourselves to try out such a procedure, and the results were better than we ever could have imagined. I’ve never felt more alive, more at peace or full of joy than when I’m fused with Ruby, and she feels the same way. We mutually came to the agreement that we needed each other, we wanted each other, and we’ve been fused ever since. We walk a dangerous road living like this, knowing that at any moment we could have been shattered for such heresy, but the thought of such a threat was less painful than the idea that I would have to live my life without Ruby by my side…that is where the strength of our fusion comes. Not our desire for power, but the inherent strength of our love.”

Pearl remained still, her fingers clutching her upper arms as she rested them neatly against her chest. Sapphire’s voice was shaken but genuine; there was no doubt in her mind that as strong as they were trying to be, Pearl’s finishing blow had really taken a toll on the two Gems. She was impatient and only growing more anxious; she was sick of hearing about this apparently otherworldly interaction between Gems. She was ready to try it. She loosened her muscles with a frustrated exhale, making her way over to the Gems and helping them back to their feet, brushing them off a bit. She rested her hands on her hips after swiftly clapping the dust off and returning to her upright posture.

“Strength of your love, huh? Well congratulations for managing to find such happiness and apply it to this chaos. How about we get to the demonstrations now? I’ve heard enough talk; let’s see if your actions can live up to all these lofty words.”

Ruby and Sapphire exchanged a look that Pearl couldn’t see, although she could feel an alluringly strong aura pass between them as she took a couple steps back to allot them the space that they needed. Her shoulders stiffened as she felt Rose’s hand come to rest around them, instantly feeling a veil of serenity and assurance that everything was going to be alright. It made Rose happy to see that Pearl was trying to make amends, and even trying to make friends…Rose’s happiness was the only thing that Pearl really needed for her own contentment. She felt no qualms about abandoning the only world that she had known for this Gem, and she trusted her enough to believe her words about these two feeble Gems. If what they said turned out to be true…could Pearl’s first successful fusion be with Rose? She shivered at the thought.

“Are you ready Sapphire? Are you sure you’re feeling alright? You took a little bit longer than me to regenerate…I don’t want to push you if you need a little bit more time to recuperate…”

Ruby’s fingers brushed against Sapphire’s delicate cheek, playing absently with a few stray strands of the blue Gem’s fluffy hair. Ruby felt a thrill of excitement simply at the thought of being able to rejoin Sapphire in the elated experience of their fusion. There was nothing in this world that brought either of the Gems more bliss than just being together. They were truly each other’s perfect halves, the one thing in the world that the other would barely be able to exist without. Before they had found each other, Ruby had resigned herself to an early end to her life, a quick yet most likely painful destruction as punishment for her lacking ability to live up to the expectations of the Gems that made the final call on her own autonomy.

Sapphire in turn lifted her hand and twined her fingers tightly with Ruby’s. She leaned forward until their forehead’s met, her bangs smushing flat betwixt their heads as Sapphire imagined falling into Ruby at any moment. The two Gems could blend together now with little more than a second thought, but she knew that for the Pearl’s sake she wanted to put a little more flair into it. She tilted her face forward to press a feather light kiss to Ruby’s lips and then cheek, unlocking her fingers to stroke Ruby’s face in tender reassurance that everything was going to be alright; it would always be, as long as they were together. “I’m ready. Don’t worry; you know that no matter what, fusing with you always only makes me stronger.”

Pearl did her best to contain the noise of irritation that fought to push from her lips; she knew that she needed to be paying attention, even to this insignificant and honestly embarrassing display. She didn’t know how much of this demonstration was going to be important for her to remember, but she decided that she might as well absorb as much as she could. Her eyes grew more focused as the two Gems finally rose to their feet, their hands clasped together as they kept their gazes similarly locked on each other.

Pearl felt Rose’s hand tighten on her shoulder, and she found her thoughts floating away…would Rose even want to fuse with Pearl? Would Pearl even be worthy enough to fuse with someone so…so…Pearl couldn’t even think of an apt enough word to describe the ethereal Gem beside her. She seemed just as infatuated in the fusion that was about to take place as the two participating Gems did, and Pearl found herself questioning nervously whether or not Rose had already found herself a fusion partner, someone that she had feelings for as strongly as Ruby and Sapphire did. The thought made her cringe, but as Rose’s fingers tightened again she realized that she was about to miss the main event. She snapped out of her thoughts and focused her gaze on the apparent demonstration.

The atmosphere of the area seemed to shift as Ruby and Sapphire joined hands and locked gazes. It was almost as if the two were sharing a prolonged period of silent communication, a communication that sent a shiver down Pearl’s spine. She wasn’t sure exactly what it was about the scene that was so stirring, but she could definitely feel something profound in the air that hadn’t been present before. The bond that Ruby and Sapphire shared, formed simply through their existence and their feelings, was one that was winning over Pearl’s conviction. To feel so strongly for someone that the two of you existed better was one…Pearl would have continued to fight such a notion were it not for the undeniable evidence before her eyes.

It was common knowledge to all Gems that successful fusion could only be achieved through consent and proper fusion form. This form was translated into the act of dancing with one another, and it was something that Pearl and the other soldiers she had been trained with were forced to practice and attempt to perfect. While the fusions were always a little strenuous on the two Gems involved, the foundation of such fusions always built simply on the concept of duty rather than of joining with another Gem out of the simple pleasure and joy that could be derived from it, the simple mechanics were not something that Pearl or any Gem was altogether unaware of. This basic knowledge was quickly undermined by Ruby and Sapphire’s chosen form, though, and it only seemed to confuse Pearl more as she watched the event unfold.

The two Gems didn’t break their physical or mental contact as Ruby gathered Sapphire into her arms, pressing a tender yet passionate kiss to the Gem’s lips before the two of them swayed into a simple twirling motion. Both Pearl and Rose found themselves incapable of tearing their eyes away as they watched the two Gems, their own fusion process seeming to move forward without any apparent change in their procedure. Their individual bodies morphed into a glowing form of light, swallowed in the bliss of their own affection as the two Gems fully merged and their glittering Garnet fusion stood fully transformed. Pearl and Rose exchanged a quick, befuddled look before turning their incredulous gazes back to Garnet, truly in awe of the spectacular fusion they had just witnessed.

“You…you didn’t even have to dance…” The words dropped out of Pearl’s mouth like heavy raindrops, quickly swept away in the wake of the cleansing breeze that flowed in from the sea’s waves. “What kind of fusion was that? What kind of fusion _are_ you, Garnet?”

“This is what fusion is _supposed_ to be,” Garnet answered simply, putting her hands on her hips and as she absently popped a crick out of her neck. “Homeworld’s had it wrong all along. Fusion is banned within the population of Gems under their rule, only to be utilized by the military ranks in an attempt to create an army of Gems that are strong and unstoppable, Gems that are greater than the sum of their parts. But the foundation of the fusion is just as important as the final product. A fusion that’s based on love, on trust, on the simple desire to even _be_ a fusion is going to be thousands of times stronger than a fusion that is based on fear of retribution or the desire to gain power and destroy.

“A fusion is two in one, or more, and in order to create a truly stable fusion every Gem involved should be actively interested and considered in the course of such a fusion. Ruby and Sapphire both agreed that they didn’t want to live without one another, that they make each other stronger, that they make each other feel safe, and that they irrevocably love each other and never desire to be joined with any other Gem in such a close and interpersonal way. Their love is what helps me to exist constantly, and is a large part of why I am so stable, and so strong. Not hatred, not a desire for death or destruction or power. The simple existence of their love is enough to create a fusion that will stand the test of time, a fusion that will exist for millennia to come. Why don’t you two try fusing out of emotion rather than a designated end goal, see what it’s like to experience true fusion for yourselves? It couldn’t hurt, and it might even come in handy later…”

“F-Fusing out of emotion?” Pearl sputtered, waving her nervous hands dismissively. “Oh-oh please. Who would we even fuse with? There’s certainly no one that I feel strongly enough to fuse with simply out of something like petty affection…and as far as I know, Rose doesn’t—”

“Why don’t we try fusing with each other?”

Pearl felt as if she might faint, but she knew that probably wasn’t the best reaction to have at this moment. She didn’t want to appear caught off guard or weak; although it was hard to deny that she was shaken considering the physical trembling of her body and the bright blue blush that illuminated her cheeks. She cleared her throat and turned to face Rose, the blush spreading over her entire face as she observed the earnest and excited expression Rose was giving her. She didn’t even have a chance to organize words out of her sputtering as Rose grabbed her hand and twirled her around. Pearl swallowed hard, feeling an unfamiliar tingling sensation ghost through her body as she fell into step with Rose’s smooth steps and gentle guidance.

“Uh-uh Rose, are you sure…are you sure you want to fuse with me? Wouldn’t it be better for you to find a stronger, more graceful, more prestigious Gem to join with? I mean, you’re _the_ Rose Quartz, you’re of the highest order of Gem nobility, and I’m just a lowly Pearl—”

“There is no Gem in this world that I would rather fuse with in this moment than you, my Pearl,” Rose responded with conviction, continuing their dance without a second thought as their movements fell into sync with little to no effort. “You are strong, one of the strongest Gems I know. You never give up, and you have admirable resolve that couldn’t be shattered under any circumstances. You are the most graceful Gem that I know, watching you move when you fight or dance or do anything really is an experience in and of itself, and you are more than prestigious enough for me. You are beautiful, courageous, intuitive, and industrious. You are illustrious, my Pearl, and no Gem could dream of a better knight to offer them their service. Now, it you think it wouldn’t be too terrible of a proposition, I wonder if you wouldn’t mind fusing with me?”

Pearl was speechless, deciding instead to let her actions speak for themselves. In the wake of such a confession, she did her best to withhold the flood of tears that threatened to pour from her eyes, channeling her relief and love and joy into her limbs as she fell into perfect step with Rose’s lovely movements. The whole world disappeared around them as they danced to the beat of their hearts and nothing else. Without so much as a hiccup, a pause, or any seeming transition, the two Gems found themselves standing as one, fused into the beautiful, graceful Gem that their consciousness informed them was none other than Rainbow Quartz. The feeling was indescribable; nothing that Pearl or Rose had ever felt in the entirety of their existences. Pearl knew now why the fusions that the Homeworld army used were always just shy of having all of the stability and power that Homeworld wished for them to have, but they could never quite display. The love that Pearl and Rose shared was identical to the love the Ruby and Sapphire shared, and their fusion displayed a parallel strength in their bond.

“This…this is incredible!” Rainbow Quartz could think of no other words to describe her feelings as she began to laugh uncontrollably, her happiness bubbling forth with reckless abandon as she stretched and observed every angle of herself that she could. She had never felt so vivacious, so complete, had never felt more charged with boundless energy as she was now. She took off down the slope to the seashore, cartwheeling and jumping and yelping in glee as she took in the true experience of what it meant to be a fusion.

Garnet was right; Homeworld had it wrong. They had always had it wrong, and the thought of those Gems ever trying to force fusion, or trigger it as a simple tool to create a more powerful army was just implausible, impossible in Rainbow Quartz eyes now. She understood what it meant for her and her own rebellion to be fighting against Homeworld now. She knew that she could never go back, that that place was full of all the things that she rejected, that she hated, ideals that only served to worsen the lives of Gems everywhere; even those in positions of power. Her resolve somehow strengthened even more in the wake of this eye opening experience, and she wrapped her arms around herself as she sunk down onto the sand. She rested her hands on her cheeks, Rose and Pearl comforting each other while also expressing themselves as a new Gem as they contemplated the reality of what they had just discovered, of what this experience meant to both of them.

Rose and Pearl were nearly inseparable, and their feelings could no longer be denied. They both understood how they felt in a new light, understood each other’s reverence and affection, their love and their dedication. This fusion redefined their relationship, and it redefined how they would interact with each other from here on out, for millennia to come. They knew now that their feelings for each other were strong enough to create an almost completely stable fusion, and both agreed that they didn’t want to live a life where they would be absent from the other. Rainbow Quartz was simply a new facet in their relationship, one that they wouldn’t be soon to abandon. Both of them were sure that for years to come, they would never lose sight of what they were fighting for, and what was really important…the feelings of one another, of their friends, the ideals that they both clung to now. They would defeat Homeworld, they would safeguard this planet, and they could continue to love each other and cherish their friends… _that_ is what fusion meant for them, now, and how they defined truly being alive.


End file.
